My Version of BATMM episode "The Flying Lion"
In the park, Blaze, AJ, Chase, Sweetie (who is nice in this series), Cookie and Skye are playing ball until Sweetie loses it, and Skye suggests it rolled down a strange tunnel that suddenly appeared in the side of a hill. Cookie says that they should find out where it lead to, so AJ boards Blaze and they set off into the dark tunnel. Chase and Blaze take the lead until they all fall into a hole in the middle of the tunnel and slide down. They fall down into a bright valley with none of them injured. Sweetie notices they aren’t in Axle City anymore, and the 6 of them immediately begin to explore the new land. ' '''As the girls play with some colorful butterflies, Blaze, AJ and Chase immediately make friends with a German Shepherd fairy-dog named Harper, who earned her wings that day and was having trouble flying for the first time. Chase and the other pups grab their wings that Cookie made for them and give her a flying lesson. Harper is grateful for their kindness and introduces the 6 to her friends, which are various animals. ' '''Suddenly, a figure flies past them, startling Sweetie a bit, so Blaze tells the pups they should go check it out, and Harper accompanies them. The figure was revealed to be a flying lion named Roarian, who was also the ruler of the land. Harper reveals that she and Roarian have been friends for a long time, and soon, the pups, who are fascinated with the days events, Roarian and Harper go off flying together, with Blaze driving underneath. Meanwhile, though, Crusher, Pickle, Shadow and Arrby have arrived in the kingdom, Pickle, Arrby and his mother being fascinated with the new land’s wonders. Crusher, however, is fascinated with something else; the sunstone that Roarian wears around his neck. Shadow, since she knews a lot about magic like Cookie did tries to warn Crusher that sunstones are very powerful, and could be too powerful for Crusher to handle, but he chooses to ignore her and goes off to snatch it with Pickle at his heels. Arrby sighs, puts a paw to his muzzle and tells his mom that she tried before they go off to try and stop Crusher before things got too out of hand. While Roarian is still flying above them, Harper tells the pups, Blaze and AJ, after Cookie asked about the stone Roarian had around his neck that looked like the sun, that the sunstone had very powerful magic. And that every year, Roarian would use the magic of his sunstone to make two people who were loyal, kind and brave the power to fly. If you were a resident of the kingdom, you’d get wings, and if you weren’t, the sunstone would grant the power to fly without wings. The pups, Blaze and AJ are fascinated with her telling them that she was one of the two chosen, and Roarian still had to choose the 2nd. She hoped it might be one of them, and whispered to the pups that she was sure that Blaze would get that power, because everyone, even her, knew him to be those three qualities. The pups agree. Meanwhile, Crusher snatches the sunstone and Roarian slowly sinks to the ground. When Skye and Cookie point this out, Harper, AJ and Blaze notice something is wrong, and they go to check it out. By the time they get there, some sort of magical force turned him into a stone statue, much to the everyone’s horror. Sweetie asks Harper what had happened, and she said, noticing the sunstone was gone, that without the sunstone to warm up Roarian’s body, it would go stone cold, and he would turn into a stone statue. Sweetie begins to get really upset, but Blaze and AJ comfort her with hugs and reassurance. Shadow and Arrby spot them from a distance and come over in a panic, and after introducing themselves to Harper, tell Blaze what happened, and Crusher and Pickle bolt away, with Crusher holding the sunstone. ''' '''Cookie promises the animals and Harper that they’ll get the sunstone back and make Roarian a real lion again. The other pups happily agree with her and made sure their wings were fastened, because they would have a long journey ahead of them. As AJ boards Blaze, Harper tells their Monster Machine leader that they have a deadline; if they don’t get the sunstone back by sundown, Roarian will remain a stone statue forever. This frightens the pups entirely, but Blaze promises them it’ll be okay by giving them a hug. Harper says she will be happy to watch over Roarian while they were gone. Shadow and Arrby decide to stay behind and wave goodbye to their daughter and sister as she and her friends set off. Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Episodes